Halloween placentero
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Alfred va hacer una fiesta por la noche de brujas como todos los años, siendo invitadas todas las naciones a esta… aunque, cierto país del mediterráneo no desea ir con el disfraz que su muy querido Jefe le regalo.


_**Alfred va hacer una fiesta por la noche de brujas como todos los años, siendo invitadas todas las naciones a esta… aunque, cierto país del mediterráneo no desea ir con el disfraz que su muy querido Jefe le regalo. **_

**Halloween placentero**

.

.

.

.

Pov Romano

El disfraz está sobre la cama. El puto disfraz que tengo que ponerme para esta noche. Solo al imbécil de Antonio se le ocurre querer vestirme de mujer. ¡De mujer! Maldito fetiche extraño del maldito español ¿Por qué le encanta tanto verme así vestido? Algún día lo sabré, y de seguro me arrepentiré al segundo. No pienso ponerme ese ridículo traje ni aunque me dieran toda la buena comida del desgraciado mundo, no señor… bueno… tal vez sí lo hiciera, pero eso no viene al caso joder.  
Vuelvo a ver el disfraz. En estos momentos me parece más tentador el de torito por lo menos ese no tiene una desgraciada falda; y así el bastardo se pondría el de torero y tendría una mejor vista de su delicioso culo. Abro los ojos como dos pizzas recién salidas ante tal pensamiento. Me esta afectando la constante cercanía al Bad Trio. Par de salidos, y España no era la excepción.

Frunzó el ceño de tan solo imaginarme la cara de felicidad del bastardo al verme vestido como quiere. Y ni pensar en la sonrisa que tendría, si ahora no le puedo borrar la de idiota menos la de imbécil. Pues no le daré el gusto, por mi que se pudra.

-Lovi, ¿ya estás listo? – pregunto el idiota subnormal entrando al cuarto, yo seguía viendo el puto disfraz. El cual no me pondría como e mencionado antes.-Ni siquiera te has movido de donde te deje. – pude sentir el tono triste en su voz.

Camino hasta pararse en frente mío. Mis mejillas adquirieron ese tono carmesí tan característico en ellas al verlo con la camisa desabrochada, dejando expuesto su moreno pecho. La chaqueta roja con bordes negro y dorados le queda de maravilla. Los pantalones negros con la tela roja rodeándole la cintura, donde mantenía una espada falsa ¿o era de verdad? Daba igual, seguía viéndose bien.

-¿Te gusta?

Claro que me gusta. Deseaba gritarle con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me atrevía. Me daba demasiada pena, y después no lo soportaría diciéndole a todos lo mucho que me gusta su estúpido disfraz y más tonterías que solo a él se le pueden ocurrir.

Quito un hilo de saliva que corría por la comisura de mi labio inferior, haciendo que me sonrojara más si era posible. Eso no significaba nada, NADA. No es que me guste ni algo parecido, simplemente me parecía atractivo ni siquiera atrac… mejor dejemos las cosas hasta hay.

-¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez bastardo? – aparte con brusquedad la mano que seguía tocando mi rostro sonrojado. – Y si piensas que me voy a poner ese puto disfraz estas muy equivocado maldición.

-Si no lo haces me deprimiré. Solo por esta noche Lovi, anda hazlo por el Jefe que te quiere tanto. – inflo los mofletes causándome gracia.

Jefe ni que mierda, hace años que no es mi Jefe maldición. No estoy diciendo que alguna vez lo fue, simplemente era divertido hacerle creer eso. Antonio me mira con ojos de cachorro desamparado, cosa que no le serviría de ayuda. Si piensa que caeré en su trampa esta equivocado. ¡Ese truco no funciona más conmigo!

-Ni pienses que me convencerás con eso, joder. – grité dándole la espalda. Si no le veía mejor para mi.

-Es por unas cuantas horas Lovi. – rodeo mi cintura, logrando que me pusiera nervioso. Sabia la razón, sin embargo, nunca lo admitiría, soy demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. – Anda, no seas malito. Prometo que no te arrepentirás. – descanso el mentón en mi hombro, y sin considerar mi estado emocional, apretó más ambos cuerpos. ¡Mi culo rosaba su miembro!

-¡Bastardo suéltame! – solté un par de golpes a lo loco. Ninguno dio el resultado esperado. Los nervios no servía de gran ayuda en estos momentos. Joder, maldito español que hace que me sienta tan desgraciadamente extraño y confuso. – ¡Maldición que me sueltes! – forceje un poco más, logrando solamente cansarme. Debía admitir que tiene fuerza. También debía considerar que hace ejercicio y yo me paso el día entero acostado en el sofá viendo televisión o durmiendo.

Volví a exigirle que me soltara, esta vez con más agresividad. No dijo nada, simplemente me soltó y ya, pensé que daría más pelea o diría alguna cosa para convencerme de usar el disfraz de mierda. Le mire de reojo, seguía sonriendo como siempre, todo normal. Aún así algo no encajaba.

-¿Qué te pasa bastardo? – no quería sonar preocupado ni nada parecido, era simple curiosidad. – No piense alguna idiotez propia de ti. – mencione al ver como su típica sonrisa se agrandaba más y más.

Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama aún sin soltarme. ¿Ahora que tramaba? Nada bueno de seguro. Me obligo a que me acercara más, replique ante eso, aun así logro lo que quería. Quede sentado en sus piernas completamente rojo. Mire el suelo, el cabello me ayudo a cubrirme el rostro. No deseaba que me viera así.

-Si no puedo hacer que te pongas el traje por ti mismo, lo haré yo Lovi. – me estremecí desde mi preciado curlito hasta los pies. La forma como lo dijo no tenía nombre, era más allá de sexy.

Antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por escapar, ya me tenía prisionero entre él y la cama, besando mi cuello como solo él sabe hacer. Haciendo que cualquier pensamiento de escape se esfumara de golpe. Igualmente intente escapar, no permitiría que supiera que me agradaba lo que hacia. Me deje llevar por sus besos, la batalla la tenía perdida desde el principio eso lo mantenía claro. Cerré los ojos suspirando ante cada toque que el bastardo propinaba a mi cuerpo.

Sin darme cuenta me había despojado de mis ropas. Lo mire totalmente sonrojado. Ya no quería ir a la fiesta, aunque nunca quise, prefería quedarme aquí y seguir con esto. Gemí al sentir la lengua de Antonio pasar por mis labios, involuntariamente abrí los labios invitándolo a besarme, no dudo ni un instante en hacerlo.

Pase los brazos por su cuello, pegándome más. Sus labios saben a la misma gloria, no pensaba dejarlos, deseaba explorar cada rincón de ellos. Lastimosamente la falta de aire se hizo presente, obligándonos a separarnos. Un hilo de saliva seguía uniéndonos. Con la lengua lo quito, brindándome una sonrisa encantadora.

-Sabes delicioso Lovi. – aquel comentario me volvió un foquito navideño en todo su esplendor. ¿Cómo podía decir las cosas tan a la ligera? Y a mí costándome tanto mostrar apenas una muestra de cariño.

-Cá- cállate. – lo incite a que continuara, cosa que no hizo por alguna extraña razón. Se alejo lentamente, dejándome confundido y excitado. - ¿Qué haces bastardo? – me apoye en los codos para levantarme. Apenas llevaba los interiores, donde se podía contemplar mi miembro excitado. Cosa en que Antonio no deparó para mi suerte o desgracia, no sabía la verdad.

-Vamos a llegar tarde Lovi. – ¡esto no podía ser cierto! ¡Me va a dejar con las ganas! Le dedique una mirada cargada de ira. Como se atreviera a dejarme así ni respondería ante mis actos. – Puedes seguir tu solo desde aquí.

Y como Antonio es Antonio, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¡Pero sí que puede ser imbécil! Maldiciendo en italiano, para que no entendiera ni una miserable palabra, cogí el traje y entre al baño. Antes me daría un baño de agua helada. Era lo menos que podía hacer para calmarme aunque fuera un poco. No tarde mucho, unos veinte minutos aproximadamente.

-

-¿Te sucede algo Lovi? – pregunto aparcando el coche frente a la casa del idiota con complejo de héroe. ¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¡CLARO QUE SÍ IDIOTA! ¡Me dejaste con las ganas joder! ¡Eso no se le hace ni a tu peor enemigo maldición! – No me has dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. – siguió hablando como si me importara.

No me podía creer que aún no se diera cuenta. Baje del auto y azote la puerta con fuerza, dándole a entender que no me encontraba del mejor humor del mundo. ¿Y quién lo estaría si tu pareja te deja en medio de algo placentero para ir a una fiesta?

Salió apresurado y grito que le esperara. Lo ignore y seguí mi camino. La música se escucha por toda la mansión. Debía admitir que Alfred hace buenas fiestas, aunque siempre terminan de un modo… extraño, por así decirlo. La decoración no esta mal, bastante realista y todo. A lo lejos se podía ver varias mesas repletas de dulces, ponche, un pastel en medio de la nada. Qué hace ahí, no lo sé. Mini sándwiches y demás.

-¡Fratello! – escuche que gritaba mi estúpido hermano. Gire a ver en su dirección. El muy tonto corría hacía mí sin fijarse en el camino, de suerte no se cayo. – Tiempo sin verte fratello – se me colgó al cuello, juntando nuestras mejillas. - Ve.

Me lo quite de enzima de un empujón. Lloriqueo un poco por la brusquedad, pero que importa. Contemple su disfraz sin que se diera cuenta. Orejas puntiagudas, cola medio esponjada, unas patita cubriéndole las manos, una camisa marrón con un chaleco verde y pantalones del mismo color que la camisa.

-¿Qué se supone que eres? – pregunte luego de tomarme un tiempo para analizar lo que fuese que fuera.

-Lovi te pedí que me esperaras. – hablo Antonio detrás de mí interrumpiendo a Feliciano antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Se dio cuenta de su presencia y le saludo olvidándome al instante. Y dice quererme. – Wow Feli que lindo disfraz de perrito. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

¿Se supone que eso es un perro? Los estúpidos se entienden.

-Me lo regalo Doitsu. – sonrió al mencionar al idiota macho patata. Fui alejándome sin que se dieran cuenta. Empezaron hablar de cosas de poco interés.

Busque algo de beber al mini bar. Pedí algo fuerte. Tenía planeado embriagarme, aunque de un momento a otro Antonio me detendría los tragos. Barios países que se encontraban ahí me veían raro. ¡No tengo la culpa de estar vestido así entiéndanlo! ¡Yo ni quería! Todo es culpa de España. Además es Halloween.

Al final tuve que ponerme la maldita falda rosada. Lo único favorable de la situación, es que es larga, asemejando ser un vestido. La parte superior era un top morado pálido que se juntaba con la falda por la parte posterior.

Los ignore lo mejor que pude, dedicándome a tomar tranquilo. Estuve a punto de gritarle que si traía monos en la cara o qué. No dejaban de mirar, cosa que me fastidia de sobre manera. Una mano en mi hombro me detuvo al momento que abrí la boca para sacar a relucir mi diccionario de insultos.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna vertebral antes de girarme y encontrarme con la cara de salido de Francia. Solté un grito del susto, dejando caer la copa al suelo, por suerte no era de vidrio. Con todos los que me pude haber encontrado tenía que ser el francés degenerado. Salí corriendo en dirección a Antonio mientras lo llamaba como loco pidiéndole ayuda como todo un macho.

De seguro quería violarme, se le notaba en la cara de salido. Nuevamente la culpa la tiene el bastardo por obligarme a usar esto. Sabia que sus amigos estarían y aún así lo hace. Nuevamente alguien me toma del hombro. Ya me preparaba para salir corriendo creyendo que era Francia, cuando la suave voz del bastardo español me detiene.

-Lovi ¿q- qué paso? – se apoyo en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento perdido. ¿Abría estado corriendo detrás de mí? – Me asuste al escucharte gritar.  
-¡El desgraciado de Francia intento violarme y todo es tu culpa! – grite a todo pulmón pegándole en el hombro, logrando que todos voltearan a vernos, inmediatamente me sonroje.

Me tomó del brazo, alejándonos de la multitud de mirones. Recorrimos todo el salón de fiestas. La mayoría de los países saludaban al bastardo, quién no dudaba en dedicarles una sonrisa. A lo lejos vi a Alfred intentando meterle mano a Arthur, que para mi sorpresa llevaba su traje de corsario, mejor que Antonio no se diera cuenta. El Halloween ante pasado se vistieron igual y no fue nada agradable la discusión que tuvieron. ¡Tuve que sacarlo de la cárcel!

-¿Por qué dices qué tengo la culpa que Francis casi te viole? – pregunto ya alejados de los demás y un tanto serio.  
La música seguía sonando a todo volumen, la verdad no entendía como pudo escucharme gritar con semejante escandalo, más la gente hablándose a gritos para lograr escucharse.

Recosté el cuerpo en la pared, los tragos comenzaban a dar efecto. El cuerpo lo sentía caliente, quería quitarme la ropa, el calor era sofocante. Antonio se me acercó, tomándome de la cintura, haciendo que un furtivo sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas. Apoye las manos en su pecho y aleje un poco el rostro del suyo.

-No puedo culparlo por querer violarte Lovi, estas para comerte entero. – apretó más el agarre en mí cintura, provocando que un gemido saliera de entre mis labios. Me miro sorprendido, yo me limite a mirar a otro lado avergonzado y algo más que rojo.

Involuntariamente rodee su cuello con los brazos, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de este. La respiración comenzó agitárseme a causa del calor. Me moví inquieto entre los brazos de Antonio. Los efectos del alcohol salían a flote más rápido de lo que pude esperar. Apenas tome dos copas. ¿Qué coño le echaron?

-Lovi – susurro sensual en mí oído, produciendo que comenzara a excitarme de inmediato. Recordé lo de esta tarde, todas las sensaciones que en tan poco tiempo me hizo sentir, deseaba volver a sentirlas, pero con mayor intensidad. Deseaba que el país de la pasión hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Que terminara de conquistarme.

-Bastardo… - lo mire a los ojos decidido a decirle lo que quería. Nada me impedía hacerlo. – Ha- hazme el amor. – abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, pero rápidamente cambio la expresión a una lujuriosa.

Sin decir ni una palabra, me tomó en brazos, ahora si me sentía ridículo. Junto nuestros labios en un ardiente beso, nuestras lenguas empezaron una batalla por conquistar la boca contraria. La de Antonio ganando por experiencia, sin embargo no planeaba quedarme atrás, le demostraría como era tener a un italiano como amante.

Volver a sentir el sabor embriagador del bastardo produjo sensaciones raras en mí. Era mejor que cualquier droga.

Desabroche los botones restantes de su camisa blanca, colando una mano al tener casi en su totalidad el pecho descubierto, mantenía la otra mano entre sus cabellos. Realmente no sabia que hacer, no tengo total experiencia en estas clase de cosas. Acaricie los pezones, recordando lo sensibles que son, dejando que de a poco se fueran endureciendo.

Antonio dejo de besarme, gruñí por eso. Nuestras respiraciones se entre chocan agitadas. Entre abrí los ojos, dando una imagen tentadora por lo que pude notar. Me dejo en el suelo, arrinconándome contra la pared. En la posición que estoy, puedo sentir perfectamente al amiguito del bastardo como lentamente despierta.

-Sabes a licor. ¿Has estado tomando de más Lovi? – eche la cabeza para atrás, invitándole a que hiciera lo que quisiera con mi cuello. No demore en sentir la traviesa lengua de Antonio saborear cada punto visible, dejando chupones que luego serían difíciles de esconder.

-E- eso no impor- ta ma- maldición. – la voz apenas quería salirme.

Yo mismo empecé a quitarme la ropa, no soportaba ya el calor y lo único que hacia era estorbar. Mis acciones eran algo torpes, y la vista me fallaba de vez en cuando teniendo que sostenerme mejor del bastardo.

-Alguien esta impaciente. – mordió el lóbulo e introdujo la lengua en mi oreja, gemí sin poder evitarlo.

Metió la mano en el top, buscando aquel punto sensible que tengo en la espalda. Pegue lo más que pude nuestros cuerpos y apreté la cadera a la suya, buscando contacto más intimo. Nos despegamos de la pared. Antonio comenzó a caminar en dirección a los cuartos. Cada vez que íbamos a abrir uno lo hallábamos cerrado para nuestra mala suerte. ¿Quién fue él de la grandiosa idea de hacer eso, eh? Joder, maldito desgraciado.

Mientras el bastardo se dedicaba a buscar donde pudiéramos hacer nuestras cosas, yo en cambio disfrutaba en escucharlo suspirar y hasta gemir por las caricias que le propinaba en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Llevábamos la ropa mal puesta a causa de la desesperación por tacarnos. Milagrosamente encontramos un cuarto abierto, y sin pensarlo dos veces entramos trancando la puerta para no tener visitas inesperadas a la hora de la acción.

Ataco sin previo aviso mis pezones, quitándome el top y lanzándola lejos de nosotros para que no estorbara. Un par de gemidos brotaron de mis labios sin que pudiera detenerlos. Me abrió las piernas, acomodándose. Baja una mano a la falda, alzándola, dejando a la vista mi erección. Mordí uno de mis dedos al sentir la tortuosa mano del bastardo recorrer lentamente mi pene. Su lengua se encargaba de seguir endureciendo mis pezones.

Tantas acciones juntas no dejaban que lograra moverme. Ya me era difícil acallar los incontables jadeos y gemidos. Un frío recorrió mi entrepierna, mire como pude, pero la maldita falda no dejaba que viera demasiado. ¡La quiero fuera pero ya!

-¿Qu- qué vas ha- hacer? – no supe como rayos formule la pregunta.

-No te preocupes, esto te gustara. – dijo dejando de lado el pecho y concentrándose en otra área más intima.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente se deciso de la puta falda, lanzándola de igual modo que la camisa.

Quede completamente desnudo a su merced.

-An- antonio - gemí, sintiendo el primer dedo adentrarse en mi interior y moverse en círculos.

Apreté con fuerza las sábanas, retorciéndome de dolor y mucho, mucho placer, provocando que los nudillos se colocaran blancos. Antonio me acarició la pierna intentando relajarme. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraban con indiscutible amor.

-Relájate. - murmuro.

Recorrió un camino de besos por mi pierna hasta adentrarse en el muslo interno, provocando que me estremeciera. Solté un suspiro, relajando los músculos.

Un segundo dedo entró, seguido del tercero. Antonio junto nuestros labios, ahogando un gemido. Sus dedos se movían sin control en mi interior, estimulando. Le saque la camisa blanca, recorriendo su pecho hasta el broche del pantalón, abriéndolo. Nos separamos. Jade fuerte al sentir los dedos salir. Con una sonrisa lasciva, Antonio lamió sus dedos. Me sonroje hasta las orejas.

-Ba… bastardo. - murmuro.  
-Eres tan delicioso Lovi, nunca me cansaré de tu sabor. - ese comentario solo logro que me sonrojara más si era posible.

Me tape el rostro con la almohada y cerré las piernas apenado. Estúpido Antonio que me hace sentir estas estúpidas sensaciones. Acarició mi abdomen, atrayéndome a sus brazos. Quite la almohada, recibiendo un beso al instante. Rodee su cuello con los brazos, cubrió mi cintura con los suyos, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Se recostó en la cama.

Mordí el labio inferior de Antonio antes de separarnos. Ataque su cuello con una horda de besos húmedos, dejando uno que otro chupón visible. Gemí al sentir el miembro caliente rozar mi entrada.

-Te la voy a meter Lovi.

No hice más que gemir en respuesta. ¡Maldito bastardo era mi momento de escucharte gemir! ¡Maldición! ¿Y cuando te quitaste el pantalón?

Entro lentamente, procurando no lastimarme. Lleno de besos mi rostro, rozando apenas mis labios en una exquisita tortura

-N- ni que fu- fuera mi primera vez, jo- joder. – dije como pude.

-Te comportas como si lo fuera.

Con un hábil movimiento quede entre Antonio y la cama. Abrace su cintura con las piernas. Apoyo los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, intentando no aplastarme. Comenzó a moverse, primero lento, aumentando la velocidad a cada segundo, provocando que soltara altos gemidos imposible de acallar.

Pego la frente con la mía.

-Te amo Lovi, no lo olvides nunca.

Aparte la vista por la vergüenza. No importa cuantas veces lo diga, sigo reaccionando de la misma forma de siempre.

-Y- yo también te amo bastardo.

El ultimo sonrojo de la noche se extendió por mi rostro al momento de decirlo.


End file.
